The present invention relates to a lancet having a blood-collecting needle with a safety feature. In particular, the present invention relates to a lancet having a blood-collecting needle with a safety feature, which can prevent blood-mediated infections of AIDS, hepatitis, or other pathogenic bacteria due to careless impalement of a person collecting blood or handling waste disposition thereafter. This is accomplished by means of disposing a cap with a blood-collecting needle by repositioning the point end of the needle inside the cap via a return spring after collecting blood therein.
A conventional lancet has a needle 9, as illustrated in FIG. 1, inserted into the center of a body 6, the frontal part 9 of which is connected to a detachment cap 7 which temporarily protects the terminal part of the needle 9. In using a blood-collecting needle 5, the detachment cap 7 is separated therefrom to expose the needle 9. While collecting blood, the needle 9 is set up inside the cap 3 of a cylinder 1 which is used as a gun (as shown in FIG. 2). However, in separating the blood-collecting needle 5 from the gun after collecting blood, the needle 9 becomes exposed, which may pose a risk to a person collecting blood, who can be infected with AIDS, hepatitis or other pathogenic bacteria by means of an accidental prick of the needle 9. Moreover, the blood-collecting needle 5 is not only small in size, but also the exposure thereof after use cannot be easily identified by the naked eye. Consequently, a person handling waste disposition after blood collection is also at risk of becoming infected with AIDS, hepatitis or other pathogenic bacteria by an accidental prick of the needle 9. In the Figures, those parts not explained in detail, or the parts 2, 4 and 8 as illustrated are a button, a clip, and a detachment part, respectively.
The present invention was designed to solve the aforementioned problems, with the objective of providing a lancet having a blood-collecting needle with a safety feature. In particular, the present invention relates to a lancet having a blood-collecting needle with a safety feature, which can prevent blood-mediated infections of AIDS, hepatitis, or other pathogenic bacteria due to careless impalement of persons collecting blood or handling waste disposition thereafter, by means of disposing a cap with the blood-collecting needle by repositioning the point end of the needle inside the cap via a return spring.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention provides a lancet having a safety feature on a blood-collecting needle, which comprises as follows: a cap of a barrel body, having its lower part narrower than the upper part, assembled as such with two sections; a screw thread corresponding to said cap connecting screw on the inner circumference of the upper part of the cap; a stop projection protruding from the lower part thereof; a stroke stop projection at the inner surface of the lower part of the cap, from a certain distance from said stop projection; a needle stop projection at the slot; a plate-like elastic return spring at the inside base of the cap; a stop ring at the upper part of the body in which a needle is installed; a connecting rod at the upper part of the blood-collecting needle, attaching or detaching from the connecting encasement; a square fixed ring at the lower part thereof; a body fixed screw, at the lower part thereof, corresponding to said needle stop projection; and a detachment knob at the lower part of the blood-collecting needle.